Les élémentalistes
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Dans l'ombre comme dans la lumière,dans les airs comme sur terre,par le feu comme par l'eau,les élémentalistes seront toujours là...
1. Chapter 1

_**Les élémentalistes**_

Prologue:

Depuis ses 11 ans, Steven n'avait plus fait attention à toutes les choses étranges qui pouvaient se passer autour de lui. Il avait grandi entouré de tableaux doués de paroles, de hiboux postaux, de diligences tirées par des sombrals invisibles sauf pour ceux qui ont vu la mort, sans parler des innombrables autres choses. C'est pour cela qu'il ne s'étonna pas de trouver un corbeau aussi grand qu'un aigle avec attacher à sa patte, un parchemin au nom de Brendan.

Leur histoire n'avait pas toujours été de tout repos. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois pendant ses études à Poudlard, prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Avait échangé un seul baiser bref, mais passionné avec le plus vieux avant que celui-ci ne le repousse violemment, en protestant qu'il n'était pas "gay" puis s'étaient perdus de vue.

Par la suite, Steven avait emménager à Hollyoaks fuyant un passé qu'il voulait laisser derrière lui et pris la décision de ne plus utiliser sa magie. Dans cette ville il avait de nouveau rencontré Brendan sans pour autant que ni Brendan, ni lui ne se souviennent s'être vu auparavant. Ses premiers pas avec lui avaient été pour le moins compliquer : leur rupture, leur remise en couple, le coming out du plus âgé, tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient eu par la suite, Noah son nouveau copain qui s'était avéré être loin de l'image du parfait petit ami qu'il voulait donner, sa réconciliation avec son ancien amant Brendan.

Leur nouvelle séparation, sa mise en couple avec Doug, le mariage qui s'en était suivi, l'accident qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie, sa décision de partir avec Doug en Amérique. La dernière chance qu'il avait voulus donner à Brendan qui s'était soldé par un coup de poing qui lui avait fendus la lèvre.

Son départ, la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Doug où il avait finalement décidé de revenir aux côtés de Brendan, le retour qui ne s'était pas passé exactement comme il espérait puisqu'il l'avait trouvé avec un autre dans un lit.  
Leur réconciliation sur le pont, puis leur séjour à Dublin et pour finir le retour cher eux. L'arrivée du père de Brendan, faisant remonter de terrible souvenirs chez celui-ci. Pour finalement arriver à leur confrontation avec Walker, qui s'était terminée par la mort de ce dernier des mains de Brendan et finit avec son retour au « chez chez » accompagner de Cheryl où ils avaient découvert le passé horrible de son ex-amant de la bouche même de son tortionnaire.

L'ébullition qu'il avait ressentie au plus profond de lui, sa magie qui avait donné suite à son sentiment de vengeance en foudroyant ce déchet immonde avant qu'il ne puisse faire à nouveau du mal à son ancien compagnon.

Le regard surpris que la blonde lui avait lancé en découvrant que lui aussi était un sorcier qui avait, lui aussi refouler ses pouvoirs magiques depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde sorcier, comme son frère. Au même moment Brendan, fit disparaître le corps de son géniteur d'un simple mouvement de main pour ne pas que l'on puisse nous accuser de quoi que ce soit.  
Brendan avait d'ailleurs, finit par nous ramener tous les deux chez lui pour pouvoir calmer les vagues de magie qui crépitaient au bout de mes doigts dans mon état de choc. Puis il retira toutes traces qui pouvaient appartenir au père qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

S'en était suivit le départ de Cheryl avec Nat et leur propre déménagement vers son domicile à lui.  
Pour finalement en arriver à maintenant, à leur vie sans nuage noir à l'horizon et où leurs magies avaient reprit une place conséquente sans pour autant simplifier les tâches quotidiennes.

Il défit donc le parchemin de la patte du corbeau et lui demanda d'attendre une possible réponse. Et appelle son compagnon pour lui faire part du message inscrit sur le bout de papier, tout en remarquant que l'expéditeur était un certain Severus Snape.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite,J'espert qu'elle vous plaira

_**Chapitre 1 **_

**(****Fourchelangue****)**

Pendant ce temps, dans les collines d'Écosse, un jeune homme aux yeux vert émeraude se préparait durement pour la bataille à venir, sous le regard attentif de son amant. Essayant, pour la troisième fois au moins, de réussir sa potion.

-Non Harry, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter qu'il faut ajouter la peau de serpent du cap puis tourner trois fois dans le sens inverse du temps ?!  
-Mais Sev, j'y arriverais jamais. Comment veux-tu que je me rappelle de toutes les potions en si peu de temps?

Sur ce point il n'a pas tort même moi je ne le pourrais pas pensa le maître des potions.  
-Tu as raison, et ne me souris pas comme ça. Nous allons quand même revoir toutes les potions dont tu aura principalement besoin.  
-Mais j'en peux plus moi ! En plus on n' a pas eu un moment à nous de toute la journée.  
-Je ne le sais que trop bien puisque c'est moi ton professeur particulier ce matin.  
-Allez Sev, au moins un petit bisou.  
-Non Potter tu sais très bien que tu ne t'arrêteras pas à ça.  
-Il me semble que cela ne t'a pas gêner hier que je ne m'arrête pas. Il me semble même t'avoir entendu en redemander **Sev!**  
-Harry...  
**-Oui Sev,je sais que tu aimes quand je parle comme ça...Ça t'excites n'est-ce pas...Severus.**

**-****Oui,c'est ça laisse toi faire...mmmhh tu es si bon...**

**-Mmh...plus vite...plus fort...oui continue...je vais...**

-...

-Tu n'est qu'un vil tentateur Potter.  
-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!  
-Allez fil avant d'être en retard à ton cours avec Lucius, même si maintenant il te considère comme un second fils tu ne pourras pas le corrompre lui.  
-Tu as raison je file, je dîne avec Draco et les autres aujourd'hui. Je te verrais plus tard, je t'aime.  
Et le brun partit au pas de course pour ne pas arriver en retard à la leçon du blond. Ce dernier s'était rallié à l'ordre au cours de sa cinquième année. Ne pouvant plus supporter le seigneur des ténèbres dans sa folie. Il l'avait suivi à ses début simplement parce qu'il se battait pour que l'on n'oublie pas les vielles croyances sorcières. Mais le mage noir avais peu à peu évoluer vers une folie dévastatrice et finalement il ne restait plus rien de ses beaux idéaux du début, ne restait plus que sang et meurtres partout où il passait. Le blond s'était alors détourné de lui pendant l'attaque du ministère, après avoir bien fait comprendre à son fils de rester à l'école pour sa sécurité et qu'il le rejoindrait là-bas.

Pendant l'attaque qui s'en était suivie, il avait combattu au côté du survivant. Et au moment ou sa belle-sœur avait envoyé le parrain d'Harry derrière le voile, il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher et ne devait qu'à ses réflexes d'avoir dévier un sort vicieux lancé par sa charmante femme, de toucher le garçon pendant qu'il s'effondrait dans les bras de Rémus. Depuis il s'était tissé un lien presque paternelle entre lui et le sauveur.

Draco n'avait eu aucun mal à accepter Harry qu'il considérait plus comme un adversaire de valeur que comme un ennemi à abattre, leur lien c'était d'autant plus renforcer après l'énième crise de jalousie de Ron qui avait rallié Hermione et sa sœur Ginny de son côté.

Cet événement avait beaucoup affecté le survivant qui ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être jaloux de ce qui lui arrivait.

Après tout, il avait perdu ses parents à l'âge d'un an, puis avait été placé chez sa tante et son oncle qui détestaient la magie et qui le traitaient comme un elfe de maison. Par la suite il avait aussi perdu la seule famille qu'il lui restait avec le départ de Sirius. De plus il était poursuivit par un puissant mage noir.

Il ne voyait nullement là quelque chose à envier, alors oui il avait de l'or et n'aurait probablement pas besoin de travailler de toute sa vie avec le surplus qui s'était ajouté après le décès de son parrain.  
Mais ça, le rouquin ne voulait pas le comprendre, pour lui le fait d'être renommé et riche comblaient largement les pertes qu'il avait subi.  
Et c'était finalement à cause d'une broutille à propos de nouveaux vêtements que le brun s'était acheté que le roux avait enfin montré son véritable visage. En insistant sur le fait qu'il se croyait supérieur aux autres et qu'il ne penserait même pas à lui "offrir quelques petites choses" malgré sa richesse. Ce qui avait enflammé la colère d'Harry qui avait lâché sans s'en rendre compte le fait qu'il soit gay et qu'il sortait avec leur prof de potions.  
Fait que Ron s'était empressé de raconter à Ginny et Hermione qui avait été dégoûtées à leur tour d'entendre la nouvelle et de tourner le dos au sauveur.

Celui-ci avait finalement été surpris quand le dernier des Malfoy avait pris sa défense avec Blaise Zabiny et Pansy Parkinson en renforts.  
Ce qui avait contribué au début d'amitié qu'il avait avec le blond et sa bande.  
Plus tard son nouveau groupe d'amis s'était élargis avec le rétablissement et le retour à l'école de Cédric qui avait de peu échapper à la mort grâce à une intervention d'Harry qu'il avait laissé sonné un peu plus loin derrière lui avant qu'il ne se prenne un Avada qui lui était destiné de plein fouet et qui l'aurait tué sur le coup.

Au cours de l'année qui suivie, le brun avait découvert que Bartémius Jr n'avait pas été livré aux détraqueurs suite à la découverte qu'il avait été sous un sortilège de contrôle lancé par Voldemort.  
L'homme s'était finalement bien remis sous l'œil attentif du sombre maître des cachots avec lequel il s'était développé les sentiments d'un fils pour un père.  
Et c'était finalement attaché à Rémus après un temps à sortir avec le châtain.

Au début des vacances qui avaient suivi sa sixième année le directeur avait décidé qu'Harry resterait à Poudlard pour qu'il puisse suivre un entraînement destiné à préparer la bataille finale et avait donc désigné plusieurs professeurs pour lui enseigner ce qui lui servirait contre Voldemort. Le vieux sorcier avait choisi de ce fait Severus pour les potions, Lucius pour la magie runique, Bartémius Jr pour les sortilèges et Minerva pour la métamorphose.  
Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un professeur pour lui servir d'instructeur de duel et lui enseigner la magie noire qui n'avait de noire que le nom puisque la magie pouvait se comparer à une épée qui comme elle ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres de son possesseur.

Ce qui avait conduit Severus a envoyer un parchemin à son cousin, qui s'était retiré du monde magique qui n'avait pas trouvé "acceptable" qu'il en sache autant sur le côté dit sombre de la magie, pour qu'il puisse devenir le professeur qui manquait au brun.

**_a suivre..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre2_**

* * *

*penssées*

* * *

De son côté, Ginny ne pouvait digéré l'affront qu'Harry avait osé lui faire en étant une tapette et en se faisant le bâtard des cachots.  
*Non mais franchement comment peut-il pensé à quelqu'un d'autre et vouloir se taper un mec aussi moche que le graisseux qui leur servait de prof de potion, alors quand sortant avec moi qui suis sublime il serait beaucoup plus à sa place.*Se dit-elle tout en espionnant l'arrivée des deux nouveaux sorciers dont un qui, selon elle, n'était pas trop mal.  
Plutôt grand, cheveux noirs, carrément canon si on aimait la moustache et d'une prestance qui pourrait faire frémir Voldemort lui-même.  
Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le garçon qui était à ses côtés.  
Pas du tout son style, il était lui aussi plutôt grand, moins muscler que celui aux cheveux noirs et une aura moins sombre que ce dernier mais beaucoup plus froide.  
D'où elle se trouvait elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il se disait, elle tenta alors de se rapprocher un peu pour entendre au moins leurs noms, mais elle se fit vite repairé par le grand brun qui lui lança un regard tellement glacial qu'elle ne put que prendre ses jambes à son coup et filer à toute vitesse sans demander son reste.

**_…_**

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoirs des gryffondors le frère de la rouquine ruminait les sombres pensées qu'il avait envers le balafré imbus de lui-même. Il aurait explosé beaucoup plus tôt si sa mère n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il face semblant d'apprécier ce minable qui ne voyait pas la chance qu'il avait pour lui soutiré son argent.

**_..._**

Dans le dortoir des filles de la même maison Hermione, elle, cherchait un moyen de se rapprocher à nouveau du brun pour tenter de le séduire.  
*Après tout, se disait-elle, même si ce crétin est gay il y a toujours les filtres d'amour qui le feront irrémédiablement tomber amoureux de moi. Il faudra juste que je le garde sous dose constante jusqu'à ce que j'organise notre mariage et le tour sera joué, sa fortune sera toute à moi et il ne pourra rien y faire.

**_..._**

A l'autre bout du territoire dans un manoir reculé de toutes choses, un mage noir mégalomane était sur le point de terminer d'invoquer des forces censées le rendre encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
La fin du rituel approchait, voyant venir la dernière formule de l'invocation, quand le rituel tourna au désastre.  
Les forces occultes qu'il avait appelées se retournèrent contre lui et prirent possession de son enveloppe, en écrasent sa volonté aussi facilement qu'on écrase un insecte.  
Ne laissant derrière elle qu'un corps posséder jusqu'à la moelle sans plus rien d'humains.

**_..._**

Lors de leur arrivée par transplanage, Steven et Brendan avaient été accueillis par le directeur Dumbledord qui les attendait aux portes du château.

De la connaissance du vieux sorcier, peu avait la capacité de transplaner à l'intérieur des protections qui recouvraient le domaine. De ses souvenirs, seul un petit groupe composer de lui-même, Harry et Severus en était capable.

Et à présent venait si rajouter le cousin du maître des potions et son compagnon.  
Il sentait chez les deux nouveaux arrivants, une grande puissance magique qui n'attendait qu'à se dévoiler. Rester à savoir comment.  
Cependant, il n'émanait rien de maléfique chez ces jeunes gens, il en déduisit donc, de ne pas s'interposer et de laisser aller les choses pour savoir comment elles évolueront.

-Monsieur le directeur.  
-Ravis de vous revoir Mr Hay.  
-A ce qu'on m'a dit, vous avez quelques problèmes.  
-Mr Brady, toujours aussi vif à ce que je peux constater.  
-Vous me connaissez Directeur, j'aime résoudre les problèmes à ma façon, n'étais-ce pas Severus qui devait nous attendre ?  
-Ce cher Severus, nous attends dans mon bureau, il a eu comme qui dirait un léger problème à sortir du lit.  
-Est-il soufrant ?  
-Oh non loin de là, il a simplement eu à faire à un gryffondor assez entreprenant.  
-Il a été attaqué !?  
-On peut certainement qualifier ce qui lui est arrivé d'attaque, mais loin d'être dangereuse ne vous en faites pas.  
-Moi je dirais plutôt collante Directeur et chaude aussi.  
-Toujours les mots justes Mr Brady !  
-Et en ce qui concerne le nouvel élève de Brendan ?  
-Il se nomme Harry, il nous attend également dans mon bureau.  
-Attendez, vous voulez dire LE Harry ?  
-Oui Mr Hay c'est bien de Harry Potter dont il est question.  
-Severus m'a écrit pour que j'instruise le survivant ?!  
-Et bien oui Mr Brady vous étiez le plus qualifier dans les domaines de la défence, du duel et de l'art de la magie noire pour les lui enseigner.  
-Et pour ce qui est des autres cours, qui lui sert d'instructeur ?  
-Pour les potions il s agit du professeur Snape, comme vous devez vous en douter. Pour la métamorphose il s'agit du professeur Mcgonagald. Pour l'étude des runes j'ai fait appel à Lucius Malfoy et pour les sortilèges à Bartémius Croupton Jr.  
-Vous avez fait appel à deux mangemorts pour enseigner au garçon qui a survécu ? Mais vous êtes parfaitement malade!  
-Détrompez vous Mr Hay, Lucius et Bartémius sont loin d'êtres des mangemorts. Lucius est depuis près de 3 ans maintenant un traître aux yeux du seigneur des ténèbres tout commets Severus. Quant à Bartémius, il n'a quasiment jamais était conscient de ses actes. Voldemort l'a soumis au sortilège de l'impero pour qu'il rejoigne ses troupes et quand son père l'a récupéré, il la lui-même soumis au même sort ce qui a provoqué une surcharge au niveau de son noyau magique et débuter sa folie.  
- J'ai comme l'impression que vous ne nous dites pas tout Mr le Directeur.  
-Effectivement, cela concerne les ex-amis d'Harry.  
-Dont la fille rousse qui nous épiait à notre arrivée, je me trompe ?  
-Malheureusement non. Harry a laissé échapper au cours d'une violente dispute avec son ancien meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, le fait qu'il soit gay et qu'il était en couple avec notre directeur de Serpentard ce qui a provoqué le dégoût du rouquin et d'Hermione Granger leur amie qui c'est rangé du côté de ce dernier et la jalousie maladive de Ginny Weasley, la jeune fille rousse que vous avez aperçu tout à l'heure.  
-Attendez, vous venez bien de dire qu'Harry le survivant était l'amant de Severus l'ancien Mangemort !?  
-Non, vous ne vous tromper pas, ils sont bien ensemble.  
-Et bien dite donc, il ne s'ennuie pas Severus !  
-Brendan! Ton langage voyons!  
-Steven tu sais parfaitement dans quelle domaine tu aimes que j'utilise ma langue...

Et là le directeur ne put qu'esquisser un sourire en voyant le jeune brun devenir aussi rouge que le blason des Griffondors.

à suivre...


End file.
